yonatan_ashadfandomcom-20200214-history
Coconut Fred Misbehaves at the Great Wolf Lodge
Coconut Fred Misbehaves at Great Wolf Lodge is an American feature film created by Yonatan Ashad. In the film, Coconut Fred, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Sandy are going to the Great Wolf Lodge in Anaheim, California. As the film progresses, Coconut Fred causes trouble during the stay. The film received positive reviews from critics who praised the film's music (especially music from Tekken), poster, humor and the RPG battle scene. Plot Coconut Fred, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Sandy are ready to go to Great Wolf Lodge in Anaheim, California. They team up with Yonatan Ashad, Riley, Flower Girl, TheSimpsons&MegamanFan2005, ErnestoMoises65, Gumball, Darwin, Lincoln Loud and his sisters, Jake Stout, OliwerTheFantendoFan2007, Maggie Pesky, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Mac, Bloo, The Teen Titans, The Powerpuff Girls, Nature Cat, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Four, X, Marcus Acosta Films, AbbyHatcherButterbean&TrueFan Est. 2008 NAUTTP, MickeyMouseAmphibia&BFDIFan 2007, Josiah Castro Media, and TrollsMCU&PixarFanatic2007. After Yonatan Ashad and the other 4 people have "checked in" in the hotel, they all go to the water park and have fun. In the Coyote Cannon, Coconut Fred is stopped by Numberblock One that blocks his way. As a result, Yonatan Ashad, Riley, Lincoln Loud, Lynn Loud, Ami, Bloo, Yumi and Maggie are stopped as well, but Coconut Fred manages to throw One out of Coyote Cannon. One lands on and flattens SpongeBob. In the Big Foot Pass, Lincoln Loud trains Leni Loud into doing the Big Foot Pass. Nature Cat proceeds and stops in the middle because of his fear of water, but Coconut Fred manages to drown Nature Cat and make Robin inflate and explode with shark pellets. He then takes Wubbzy at Fort Mackenzie and beats him up, despite Daizy asking Coconut Fred to leave Kirby alone. Four summons in front of Coconut Fred and electrocutes him; Coconut Fred runs away frantically until he is caught by a police officer, who takes him, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Sandy back to the hotel. The police officer has the water park closed for investigation. As the The Powerpuff Girls are getting ready for bed, Bubbles is missing and ends up dealing with Ami and Yumi, where Ami (wearing a fur dress) invites him over for the sleep. After Bubbles and Ami are having a nightmare about Ami being turned into stone after a kiss, and Bubbles and Ami being picked up by a tornado, Ami, Yumi and Bubbles go to Dunkin' Donuts for breakfast. Following an argument with Coconut Fred over his name-calling on Luna during breakfast, Coconut Fred plays a claw machine game. After several failed attempts, Coconut Fred accidentally breaks the game, causing a fire; With that done, every single visitor had safely evacuated in time before the entire Great Wolf Lodge explodes and is consumed in smoke. Saved for Coconut Fred, who destroys some helicopters. Coconut Fred's advance prompts the heroes to fight him in a final battle. After the final battle, Coconut Fred becomes a trophy. SpongeBob revives Coconut Fred by touching the Trophy stand. Coconut Fred is later destroyed by the laser cannon of "The Bad Guy", a man with an angry face wearing a red hoodie. Everyone celebrates and together they share a sunset and the credits roll. In the post-credits scene, Miao Le Xing, Felicity, Boj and Gela Samsonadze are seen scrubbing all the floors in Hyrule. Lincoln Loud appears in the Teletoon Magnetic Woman ID-esque logo. Cast * Russel as Coconut Fred * Joey as Yonatan Ashad, Miao Le Xing * Brian as SpongeBob, Four * Ivy as Bubbles * Julie as Sandy, Blossom, * Non-Speaking Characters * Sonic the Hedgehog * King Dedede * Meta Knight * Aunt Betty Sterns * Roger Sterns * Audrey Rose Rooney * The Dabbing Roblox Noob * Wario * Hank * Ganryu (Tekken) * Red M&M * Yellow M&M Development and Production Edit Production for the film began on October 16, 2019 and was completed by . The production lasts for . The film is inspired by NitroG MacRae and HeavenlySteven with elements borrowed from Jimmygak EDCP, who also developed Powerjohn25 UTTP Misbehaves at Warner Bros. Movie World. On October 16, 2019, the theatrical release poster was created by Yonatan Ashad Category:Movies